The Ryou Show!
by Sk8erGrl chan
Summary: Original Ryou Show got deleted or something. HERE IT IS ONCE AGAIN!
1. Chapter 1

**THE RYOU SHOW!**

_**A Talkshow with our very own...**_

**RYOU SHIROGANE!!**

(weird theme music)

**Hello everybody, and welcome to... THE RYOU SHOW! I, Sk8erGrl chan, had enough guts, and willpower, to go down to Café Mew Mew, stuff Ryou in a sack, and bring him here, in an abandoned fudge making factory, with our live audience of cardboard cut outs! And our special cameraman, Tim Burton! And now, without further ado, we welcome, (silence) RYOU SHIROGANE!! (clapping noise)**

Hey! What's going on here? Why am I chained to the walls? Why do I smell rotten fudge? Who are you people?

**Shut up, Ryou! You are on our new reality TV talkshow, "The Ryou Show!" So pipe down and get ready to answer some questions! Yup, I'm the man of this establishment, so you listen to me, bub!**

Wha-? Get me out of these chains, you crazy person! I'm not going to listen to someone who kidnaps me and brings me to an imaginary talk show for Ryou crazy fans! Especially someone who's a GIRL!

**Pshh... no need to get testy with me, buddy. I'm only doing what the fans want, so deal with it. For starters, you might want to be nicer. Second, be yourself. Third, don't call the police, or I'll be forced to bring out Security, and you don't want that, now do you?**

Security? What kind of Security is The Flying Dutchman from Spongebob and Oogie Boogie from Nightmare Before Christmas? What is this? Some freakish fanfiction or something?

_**Tim Burton: Hey! I worked hard to get Oogie Boogie to agree to this show! Plus, I'm paying him $20 an hour, so calm the heck down!**_

**Yeah, Ryou! Calm the heck down! Okay, viewers! Click the review button down there, ask a question, and Ryou will answer! And if he doesn't, The Flying Dutchman and Oogie Boogie will be pushed to shun the daylights! So, ask away!**

Fine, fine. Just make it quick! I don't have of eternity.

**DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN!**

**The Ryou Showwwwwwwww!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE RYOU SHOW!**

**AAAnd we're back with everyone's** **favorite new reality talk show, THE RYOU SHOW! We have some questions for Ryou, and maybe a dare? ( the cardboard cut out audience say "oooohhhhhh!")**

Huh? A dare? Chyeah right I'm going to let some girl boss me around.

**I'm NOT some girl! I'm the host! Humph! AND you will be bossed around, or you will pay! Pay, man, PAY, I say!**

Okay! Okay! I get it! Go on with this thing, or I'll have to call police.

**Tsk tsk, Ryou. You have obviously forgotten about Security. (The Flying Dutchman peeks through a slightly open door crack, having a crooked smile.)**

Fine...

**Whoa kay! Let's get started! Our first question is from: Angelic-baby X3**

**here's my question...DO YOU LOVE ICHIGO!? I KNOW YOU DO; YOU CAN'T HIDE YOUR EXPRESSIONS FROM ME! MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA answer please!**

O..kay. Well, first of all, is anyone besides these fangirls watching this?

**Nope! I believe not!**

Well, okay. Yeah, sure I like Ichigo very, very slightly.That is all I'm going to say. And second, whoa. You need some help, Angelic-baby X3. Seriously. Get your medicine adjusted.

**Ryou! Don't be rude to our viewers! I don't want to be forced to get Security! (Points at the door, where the Flying Dutchman peeks from the door crack again with an eerie smile.)**

Sigh... Fine.

**Well, okey dokes! Our next question is from: Unknown Onee-Sama**

**Ek! I was really excited when I saw the name, "Ryou show" but when I read that he was chained to the wall, that made me worried! Shirogane- sama, are you all right?**

**Questions:**

**1. Do you have super powers? Besides being a cat I mean.**

**2. Why don't you tell Ichigo that you like her?**

**3. Will you give me a kiss? I would love it if you did that. :3 -blushes beet red-**

Well, yeah. Who wouldn't be excited to see something called "Ryou show?" Being chained to a wall isn't the best thing that could possibly happen to you, but I'm okay, I guess. Minus the fact that I'm getting kind of hungry, and Sk8erGrl chan here won't let me move from this position to get myself a darned sandwich! Well, right now, I don't have any super powers. Besides wanting to be Deep Blue, so Ichigo wouldn't be with Masaya so much so- wait! Did I say that out loud-? Never mind. No. No super powers besides that cat thing. To answer that next question, Ichigo is just my employee. I don't like her whatsoever.

**Oh yeah? Tim Burton! Would you please give us a playback of what Ryou said a few moments ago please?**

_**Tim Burton: Sure, Sk8erGrl chan! Here it is! ( Everyone looks at the screen, where you see Ryou saying: Yeah, sure. I like Ichigo very, very slightly.)**_

Fine. I do like her. But I'm NOT going to tell her that, or she'll spazz out completely. And no, I'm not going to kiss you, because I don't know you.

**No, Ryou. Wrong answer. SECURITY! (Security comes out with paint balls and repeatedly hit Ryou with them.)**

Okay okay! ( kisses Unknown Onee- Sama)

**Okay! Time for a commercial break! When we come back, we'll see Ryou ask more questions! =^.^=**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE RYOU SHOW!**

**Hello everybody! We're back to THE RYOU SHOW! Oh, and this is to Kish's Kittie: SOOO very sorry! I was bored, so I thought it would be funny to make a version of your story with Ryou. THIS STORY CAME FROM THE IDEA OF KISH'S KITTIE!!!!**

**Just going to make that clear! Now, onward!**

**Well, Ryou, I hope your pepped up right now, because we have a couple of more questions!**

Oh joy.

**Yeah, appreciate the sarcasm, Ryou. Well, here's our first question! This is from Kish's Kittie!**

**Interesting...Reminds me of MY story Ask Kish, anyways (;-))**

**Ryou,**

**why are you so perfect?**

**Yikes! Sorry, once again, Kish's Kittie! I was bored, so I made this! Of course, Ryou doesn't mind that I kidnapped him.**

Yeah. Sure I don't mind. By the way, if anyone cares about me, they'd break me out about now. Well, to answer your question, Kish's Kittie, I guess it's just because of my looks, or my strength, or whatever those silly fangirls like about me or whatever.

**I am NOT a silly fangirl! I'm your future girlfriend. So, there! Ha! And HA!**

Is there no end to this misery???!!!!!!

**Whatever, Ryou. Well, here's question number two! This is from Angelic-baby X3**

***giggles uncontrollably* I LOVE YOU, RYOU! WILL YOU MARRY ME!? I know I'm all for RyouXIchigo but... I LOVE YOU THE MOST SO MARRY ME!...please? *gets a little teary eyed***

Whoa. This girl is freakish. But anyways, no I won't marry you. I'm too young, you're probably too young, and I don't know you. And for the record, I'm glad some people think I'd be good with Ichigo...even though I don't like her at all. Don't get any crazy ideas, Sk8erGrl chan!

**Awww! You're such a party pooper, Ryou! Well, anyways, here's question number 3! This is from xxpatixx**

**ok heres a question. How did you feel when Ichigo and Masaya get married in the last chapter in the manga? **

Well, Masaya obviously doesn't deserve Ichigo, so I was pretty mad. I had to try incredibly hard not to rip Masaya's head off. Ichigo wouldn't like me very much afterwards so... oh. Well, Ichigo would probably bite my head off if I ruined her 'wedding.'

**Don't lie, Ryou! You like Ichigo, and you know it! Do we have to bring out our special mind reader?**

Mind reader?

(Patrick Star from _Spongebob_ appears) _Let's see... Hmmm... well, Ryou's thinking: I love Ichigo, you idiots! What a stupid question, it's so obvious. Oh god, no. He's actually reading my mind. Must. Stop. Thinking! _

**Aha! I told you all that he actually liked Ichigo! Right guys?**

**(The Flying Dutchman, Oogie Boogie, Tim Burton, and Patrick all nod their heads) Yup!**

**Well, time for another commercial break! We'll be back! This time, I want 10 reviews, or Ryou will never see daylight again! MUAHAHAHAHH!!!**

SOMEONE BREAK ME OUT OF HERE!!!!

**Shut up, Ryou! **


	4. Chapter 4

**THE RYOU SHOW!**

**Hey Ryou fan girls of all ages! How are you? Well, today, we'll have a few more questions, and possibly a dare? NO WAY!**

What? A dare? No way. No more kissing random fan girls.

**Psshh. God Ryou. You're such a wet blanket. **

You're such an annoying girl who keeps saying weird things that people find funny, and you keep me in this stupid fudge factory!

**Yeah, but it's an abandoned fudge factory! And I'm not annoying! And I don't say weird things! And I am funny! So, shut your pie hole, before I shut it for you, buster!**

My god. You are so weird...

**Sigh... Any who, here's our first question from : Unknown Onee- Sama **

**In a fanfiction, someone gave you powers and I could imagine you being REALLY cool and -blushes- hot. Gomen, I had to say that. XD But the bad part in that fanfiction is, YOU ALMOST DIED! I was crying! I almost died from reading that! It was that stupid Kisshu DX**

**Questions:**

**1. Whenever Ichigo walked in on you, did you like it?**

**2. Why are your eyes so lovely? They're like hypnotizing pools of water :3**

**3. Why do you want to be Deep Blue? Isn't he evil? And why would Ichigo stay away from Masaya more if you were Deep Blue?**

**4. Some of my friends say that you look like a girl. Should I get really mad at them? Or yell at them or something else that involves anger?**

**-faints from being kisses- Domo arigato Shirogane sama :3**

Thanks. It would really be cool to have super powers like that. Me? Almost dying? I think not. I will not die, especially not because of that alien freak.

**KISSHU IS NOT AN ALIEN FREAK!**

(Sarcasm voice) Oh, Sk8erGrl chan, I thought you had a crush on me?

**I have crushes on both of ya'll but I like you better. SO THERE'S NO RUNNING AWAY, RYOU!!!!! HUZZAH!**

Oh, god. Well, let's see. I'm not a gross sicko, so I guess I felt embarrassed that Ichigo walks in on me all the time. My eyes? Well, I don't know. I guess I was just made like that. Or because fan girls think of my eyes like that. I meant to say Blue Knight, and that way, Ichigo would see I protect her, WAY more than that stupid Masaya. I am NOT a girl. I'm a guy. And your friends should watch the anime a lot more, they'd probably come around. On the other hand, I guess I don't care what people think of me. And, no, I'm not going to kiss anyone else. Did you hear that, Sk8erGrl chan?

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. I heard you. Psshh. You sure know how to ruin someone's fun and joy, Ryou. Well, anyways, here's question number two from HeyHaiPotatoes. **

**Okie dokie. I have a few questions...or not... or I do!**

** do you bother trying to look cool?**

** just had to make the café pink!! Of all colors, you could've picked lavender, fuschia, baby blue, but PINK!**

**3.*****grins evilly* Can you slap, Ryou, Sk8erGrl chan?**

**4. DARE: Can Ryou please go sky diving off a plane without a parachute? You can put a mattress on the ground where he'll land!**

**That's all!**

I don't want to look like an idiot. And I had to make it pink, because in animes, girls like pink, and that's that. In animes, most girls wouldn't want to come into cafes painted black. Slap me? What?

**Oooh! I like your thinking, HeyHaiPotatos! *slaps Ryou* That was fun! **

Oww! For a girl, you sure slap people hard!

**Sorry, Ryou, but I have no choice! ( *thinking* actually I do have a choice, but I thought it would be funny!)**

**Okey dokey! Oogie Boogie! Go get the Ryou-copter! (A helicopter with a picture of Ryou on the side)**

Ryou-copter? What for?

**Didn't you hear the dare part? You're going to sky dive without a parachute onto a pile of giant marshmallows!**

Marshmallows? I thought she said mattress?

**Yes she did, but Tim Burton brought a pack of giant marshmallows, and we forgot our safety mattress. So come on! You have to get on the Ryou-copter now!**

WHAT????!!!

* Sk8erGrl chan stuffs Ryou in a sack, takes him outside, and puts him on the Ryou- copter. Tim Burton is flying the Ryou-copter. Oogie Boogie, Patrick, and the Flying Dutchman are gathering the marshmallows on the landing spot. Tim Burton pushes Ryou out of the Ryou-copter. Ryou falls down and down down down... and lands right into the pile of giant marshmallows*)

**That was SWEET! To celebrate, everyone can have a giant marshmallow! Yay!!!**

**( Tim Burton, The Flying Dutchman, Oogie Boogie, Patrick, Ryou and Sk8erGrl chan all have giant marshmallows.)**

I have to admit. That scary. But sort of fun. These marshmallows rock!

**Okay everyone! Commercial break! This time, I actually want 9 more reviews, and maybe a dare or two. FIRST FIVE REVIEWERS GET PEANUT BUTTER COOKIES AND WARM MILK!!!! :3 Yummy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE RYOU SHOW!**

**Welcome! Today, we have a smorgasbord of questions and a few dares. Woot!**

Oh god.

**Silence in the back!** **So anyways these people:**

**Angelgirl18647**

**Autumn StarBerry**

**Kish's Kittie**

**xxpatixx**

**DivaQueen52**

**Unknown Onee-Sama**

**Angelic Baby X3**

**HeyHaiPotatos**

**I love penguins**

**HAVE GOTTEN THEMSELVES 3 PEANUT BUTTER COOKIES AND WARM MILK FOR REVIEWING!**

**Yes, I know I said "the next 5 reviewers" but come on. I HAD to give you guys kudos for reviewing. YOU GUYS ROCK! So anyways, here's the first question! This is from Angelgirl18647 :**

**In that one episode (which I don't remember the number) Where Ichigo goes to your room and sees you in a towel what was the first thing that went through your mind?**

Well, besides "Pure embarrassment." I also thought "I could die right now if she screams. Just keel over and DIE."

**(Trying to hold back laughter) HAHAHAH! Ryou got EMBARRASSED! I never thought I'd see the day!**

Shut up, Sk8erGrl chan! You're acting like a buffoon laughing your face off!

**Sorry, Ryou but you got to admit. You looked pretty darn stupid standing there wearing nothing but a towel!**

Dear lord...

**Well, anyways, Question 2! From Autumn StarBerry:**

**Dear Shirogane,**

**what would you think of being paired with Zakuro for my fanfic? Oh and did you know about that shower scene in episode 36?**

Well, I've never had a crush on Zakuro. She's pretty, but she's not my type.

**COUGH Ichigo COUGH**

(Glares at Sk8erGrl chan who is innocently whistling) ANYWAYS, Sure, you could pair me up with Zakuro. As long as it's a fanfiction, and NOBODY actually goes under the impression that I would fall in love with Zakuro. And the shower scene? I was not aware of that. MY GOD!

**Yowza! Well, Question 3 from Kish's Kittie:**

**Ryou,**

**We all know you have feelings for Ichigo, why don't you come out and tell her? I mean, come on! It's so obvious. That's why you're always glaring at Masaya, am I right?**

**~ Happy Writings!**

Sigh. Yeah, I guess everyone kind of knows my not so secret crush. But yes. I'm in love with Ichigo.

**( Sk8erGrl chan chokes on a chocolate chip muffin) WHAT THE CHEESE? I KNEW IT! You couldn't hide it from me, Shirogane! Uh Uh! I always get my answer correcto mundo!**

Sigh. SHUT UP, SK8ERGRL CHAN!

**No need to yell, Ryou. Even though it is a sound proof room, so no one can hear you from the outside. **

Yes, I'm always glaring at Masaya because of that. But she loves Masaya so much. If I tell her I love her, it would just trouble her.

**(Tear tear) That was so beautiful! Well, anyways, Question 4 from xxpatixx:**

**ok here's another question:**

**1. If you're rich, why don't you hire a hit man and make Masaya disappear for a while? No one has to know about it.**

**2. Dare: I dare you to kiss Sk8erGrl chan! (Thought you would like that)**

**Update ASAP!**

**Oh. My. God. YOU ARE LIKE MY NEW BFF! **

WHAT? Kiss this lunatic? Are you insane?

**No, she's not insane! In fact... (stands on tippy toes and kisses Ryou)**

(Ryou is blushing big time) Sigh...

**Thanks for the smoochie! **

Well, that hit man idea...pretty awesome... maybe I should do it...But of course. I don't like to see Ichigo in tears. She's so happy with Masaya. And even so, she wouldn't be happy with me.

**Life stinks... Wait a minute. Ryou I have something important to say.**

If it's something stupid, I don't want to hear it.

**Okay. 1. I. Don't. Say. Stupid. Things. 2. It's something concerning Ichigo.**

(He stood up straighter.) Ichigo? What's it about?

**It seems that she's been watching this whole time. She dumped Masaya. To be with you. **

........

**She's returning your feelings, Ryou.**

(Ryou has his mouth hanging open, his eyes are wide, and he's completely still. Sk8erGrl chan takes a picture of his face.)

**SIKE!**

SK8ERGRL CHAN!!!!!

**Yipes! Here's Question 5 from DivaQueen52:**

**Why are you always so moody?**

**How did you feel when Ichigo found out you were the cat?**

**Follow up: How did you feel when Ichigo found out you were the one who kept saving and then (cough) kissing her?**

**Is anything between you and Lettuce she kissed you in one anime episodes?**

**Oh and I'm not a fangirl. Kisshu and Masaya are more my type (much cuter) but I might change my mind If you kiss me like you would Ichigo.**

I'm not moody. I guess I just think a lot. I don't want to end up looking like some girly man, so I prefer to hide my feelings.

**COUGH yeah right COUGH we can all see your feelings for Ichigo COUGH COUGH**

ANYWAYS, I thought that she would slap me. Or yell at me. Or perform some sort of anger towards me. No, nothing is going on between me and Lettuce. Yes, someone did end up telling me that Lettuce kissed me, but I don't feel any romantic feelings towards her whatsoever. She still is a nice girl though. Yeah, I don't care if you like Masaya or Kisshu better than me. Your loss.

**Once again, Ryou. WRONG ANSWER, BUB! ( The Flying Dutchman and Oogie Boogie pelt Ryou with paint ball repeatedly) **

Okay okay! (Kisses DivaQueen52)

_Patrick: Woot! Ryou, you stud!_

**Well, here's question 6! From Unknown Onee-Sama:**

**I'm thinking of making a story where a Chimera Anima attacks a baby daycare and the mom (who is a single mom and doesn't have anyone to take care of her baby) has to go to the hospital but she needs someone to take care of her baby. You and Ichigo volunteer at the same time and you both end up taking care of the baby together. And I might pair you two up in the end. What do you think? **

**Do you know every person in Tokyo? Cause it sure seems like it. XD**

**-giggles- Why do you have purple boxers with stars on them? X3**

**Do you like Lettuce? And did you like kissing her in that one episode that I have only seen clips of. Or did you not know about that? If you didn't then, oops. Sorry O.o**

Good story idea. Sigh, yes as JUST ABOUT EVERYONE KNOWN TO MANKIND KNOWS I LOVE ICHIGO NOW THANKS TO SOMEBODY WITH BUNNY EARS! (Glares at Sk8erGrl chan) yes, I think me and Ichigo as the pairing would be pretty cool.

**Sigh. You didn't have to point out that I have bunny ears! But I do admit they are AWESOME. **

Whatever. No, I don't know everyone in Tokyo, but it sure does seem like it. Another hundred people to go :) And those boxers were the only ones left at the store I bought them at. As I said before, No I don't like Lettuce. I think of her as an employee/ super hero/ possibly friend. Yes, I know about the kiss, and since I don't like Lettuce, I can't really say I enjoyed it, right?

**Question number 7! From Autumn StarBerry:**

**1. What do you think of Zakuro?**

**2. In my fanfic, you called Masaya "cockless." Would you really say that to him?**

**3. Okay...I dare you to....kiss Oogie Boogie! Sorry...just kind of in a silly mood...**

** you rather be F-4 from Hana Yori Dango or lose all your money?**

** school do you go to? (I am guessing Eitoku Garukuen)**

**-Autumn**

Well, I think of Zakuro as a pretty employee/ super hero. Yes, I would say that to Masaya. Only more rudely.

**Ryou, you potty mouth! (Hands him a bar of soap) Wash your mouth!**

No.

**Pssh. They washed their mouth in "The Christmas Story."**

Anyways, I'd rather be F-4. And yes, I do go to Eitoku Garukuen. And KISS OOGIE BOOGIE??

**You heard her, Ryou! Now pucker up, Precious!**

**(Oogie Boogie comes out wearing lipstick.) **_Oogie Boogie: Give me some sugar!_

**(Oogie Boogie kissed Ryou) OH SHNAP!**

(Ryou spits) Oh, for crying out loud! (Spits) That was HORRIBLE MAN! When's the last you used mouthwash?

_What the heck is mouthwash?_

**Wow! I have a great idea! Let's have Ichigo as a surprise guest!**

_Patrick: How is THAT a surprise?_

**The surprise is that she's here right now! Everybody! (Looks at Ooogie Boogie, The Flying Dutchman, Tim Burton, Patrick, Ryou, and the cardboard cut out audience.) WELCOME ICHIGO! (Clapping noise)**

_**Ichigo: Hey everyone!**_

**ANYHOW, Here's Question 8 from Angelic Baby X3:**

**...hi...**

** do you act so mean to Ichigo if you love her so much?**

**2. Why don't you kill Masaya and be done with it? Don't start saying she'll hate you "Kill him on accident.**

**3. I dare you to kiss Ichigo passionately**

**...bye...**

.(Ryou glares at Sk8erGrl chan)

**(whispers) I'm on it! (Tip toes towards Ichigo who wasn't paying attention, and puts earmuffs on her, still not noticing anything.) Okey dokey!**

Well, I don't want her to know I love her, so I keep my feelings hidden by pretending I don't care for her feelings.

**Even though you do (smiles at Ryou)**

That was UNNECESSARY! Well, I would kill Masaya, but I'm not a killer. It would be wrong, and I would feel terrible afterwards. And KISS ICHIGO???

**You HAVE to do it, Ryou! You GOTTA!**

No stinking way!

**Alright then. BOYS! (Flying Dutchman, Patrick, and Oogie Boogie grab Ryou and put him in front of Ichigo. They start pelting him with paint balls once again, and he finally gives in and kisses Ichigo passionate,)**

_**WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU JERK! **_

**Take her away, folks! (The Flying Dutchman grabs her by the arm and takes her out of the abandoned fudge factory.)**

**TIME FOR ANOTHER COMMERCIAL BREAK! Don't worry. I'll update VERY SOON! I'm always excited to type a fan fiction :)**

SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!

**Pipe down, Beef Jerky. :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**THE RYOU SHOW!**

**Hiya everybody! Welcome to, THE RYOU SHOW! Today, we would like YOU to send in ideas for THE RYOU SHOW theme song! So, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Anyways, Ryou, you'll have to answer a couple of more questions today.**

Sigh... yeah, I know...

**Okay then! Let's start with Question 1 with HeyHaiPotatos:**

**(Laughs maniacally at marshmallow idea) wait -laugh- just one- giggle- second!**

**Ok more questions!**

**1. (In fangirl voice) don't you think Masha is the cutest thing ever?**

**2. Exactly how did you remember all of your father's work in the anime episode that showed your past? I am impressed by that!**

**3. DARE TIME! Okey dokey, Ryou san. I will dare you to kiss Minto, Zakuro, and...PAI!**

**(They all mysteriously appear in room)**

**4. Sk8erGrl chan, can you slap Ryou for me again? (Smirks)**

**(pulls a lazer gun out of nowhere and aims ita t Ryou's chains and blasts) Run, Ryou! Before you are forced to do any more of my insane dares!**

I'm FREE! So long, crazy girl! So long, smelly abandoned fudge factory! Bye!

**Whoa Ryou, not so fast! ( Patrick and The Flying Dutchman come from behind Ryou and tie him up with licorice whips.)**

Sigh... I knew you wouldn't let me go so easily...

**Yup, Ryou, that is true. I ALWAYS DO WHAT IS BEST!**

Whatever... Anyways, Masha is an okay robot. He gets a little annoying at times, but he's alright.

**Uh uh! Masha is JUST SO DARNED ADORABLE!!!!**

Sigh... Well, I guess I was always interested in my father's project, and I didn't want to let my father's work go down the drain so, I worked hard to memorize it all. Kiss Minto, Zakuro and PAI??

_**Minto: What's going on?**_

_**Zakuro: I'm supposed to be at work. **_

_**Pai: IS THIS SOME SORT OF TRAP?**_

**Okay. Someone has wrote that they didn't like us pelting Ryou with paint balls, sooo, we shall hit him VERY SOFTLY with a pie! (By the way, it's a cherry pie- my favorite!)**

**(Hits Ryou VERY SOFTLY with a cherry pie) **

What was that for?

**Go kiss them!**

No!

(Sk8erGrl chan hits him VERY SOFTLY with pies over and over again)

FINE! (Kisses Zakuro) (Kisses Minto)

**You forgot Pai.**

No. Way.

**(Patrick and Oogie Boogie grab Ryou and push him against Pai, kissing him) **

**HOLY COW!!!!**

Blech! Oh MY GOD! Someone call 9-1-1!

_**What WAS THAT????**_

**Take them away, Oogie!**

_Sure boss! (Takes Minto, Zakuro, and Pai away, confused looking)_

**Okay! Question 2 from I love pengueins:**

**Hey I've got a few questions.**

**1. Ryou why are you so stupid?**

**2. What the heck is wrong with a black café?**

**3. A DARE- Can you lock Ryou in a mansion with 50 crazed fan girls for 2 weeks?**

Was that supposed to be an insult? (Smirks) Girls in animes don't like black cafes. Period. AND WHAT?

**Oooh! I'll TOTALLY do that! Ryou, when this show is over, you will be spending 2 weeks in a haunted mansion with 50 crazed fan girls, and two bunny rabbits.**

Haunted? Rabbits?

**Well, we couldn't find a normal mansion, and Tim Burton still had the Everglott's mansion from 'Corpse Bride,' so... yeah. And the rabbits? That's because, pshh. Come on. Who doesn't like bunny rabbits to keep them company?**

Well, from now on, I HATE BUNNIES.

**Yeah, thanks A LOT Ryou. Well, here's Question 3 from DarcySailorScoutofDarknessLove:**

**1. In a fanfic, I read that you saw a video of Kish dancing in the shower. What do you think of it?**

**2. What do you think of the fics that pair you up with Keiichiro? (I hate yaoi.)**

**3. Will you give me a kiss, please, I had a horrible day because I didn't pass my chemistry test (yes I have to study on my vacation)**

**Kiss Sk8erGrl chan right on the lips (It's a dare.)**

**Dare: Tell Ichigo that you love her.**

If I actually saw that video, I would puke.

**Ditto. The video would shun the daylights.**

Ahem! Anyways, Keiichiro serves a father figure to me. I don't think of him in that way. And plus, this is to all guys who like me like me: I DON'T SWING THAT WAY!

**-giggles hysterically-**

What?

**It's hard to see you swing ANY way. -laughs like a hyena-**

Sigh. Anyways, sure. I'll kiss you, but just because you had a bad day. (Kisses DarcySailorScoutofDarknessLove on the cheek)

Do I really have to kiss this psycho?

**I'm not a psycho, I'm just random...**

Whatever (kisses Sk8erGrl chan on the lips)

**Thank you Ryou I appreciate it. After your little camping trip with the 50 crazed fan girls, you will be telling Ichigo that you love her, or I'll have to haunt you for the rest of eternity.**

Fine, fine fine. NOTHING is scarier than having you in my life more than once.

**Sigh. Here's Question 4 from Unknown Onee- Sama:**

**OMG! This is to Sk8erGrl chan! I am going to use some of the hilarious sayings you used in this! They were hilarious! XD**

**Kay, to the Questions:**

**1. Does it hurt when Sk8erGrl chan hits you with paint balls? If it does, do you want me to kick her pooty for you?**

**2. I...dare you to french kiss Sk8erGrl chan!! Ja ja! Do it! It's just a kiss. You've kissed Ichigo before. Just imagine her as Ichigo. :3 **

**Thank you! My funniness is to be shared by EVERYONE! Lol! :)**

No it doesn't hurt, the paint balls, but it DOES annoy me. Getting pelted by paint covered rubber balls is like having an annoying younger brother. But, yeah.

**I don't want my pooty kicked! :) lol again! ( Sorry, I'm full of smiles today!)**

French kiss this DEMON??

**Demon? I prefer, Sk8erGrl chan. Future Japanese heroine, if you will. Oh, and Pucker UP MY PRECIOUS!**

NOOO!!!!

(Sk8erGrl chan french kisses Ryou. Ryou is blushing big time, and so are The Flying Dutchman, Patrick, Oogie Boogie, and Tim Burton. Tim Burton smiles, rolling the camera.)

**Did you get all that, Tim Burton?**

_**Yup! This will make an awesome home video!**_

**Yes! Well, tune in next time! Keep those questions coming! The more embarrassing, the better! Thanks for the kiss Ryou! Not **_**too**_** bad. (Smirks) :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**THE RYOU SHOW!**

**Hi, everyone! Today, we have a couple of more questions and a few dares. Ryou, here, is prepared for anything! ( eats a brownie.)**

Yeah, sure. Besides, the sooner I answer the questions, the sooner I get the heck out of here.

**Sigh. Well, here's our first question -**

Hey, give me a piece of that brownie.

**What? No! This is MY brownie. I actually took time out of my precious life to make it.**

Yeah, but I haven't eaten in -looks at the clock in a corner of the room-

1 hour.

**Well, be a man! Hold the hungriness in until the show is over!**

I might have to eat your arm if you don't give me something to eat.

**Hmmm..... okay, fine. Here. A piece of my brownie.**

Mmm.. That's some good stuff...

**Thank you. Extra warmness, extra chocolate, equals extra yumminess.**

(Thinking) Yumminess is not a word...

**Anyways, our first Question from Kish's Kittie:**

**Ahah! I knew that you'd have to admit it sometime, Ryou! You're so gorgeous, I mean - ! Cough? Lol. Well, this is going to sound weird but, I have a dare for Ryou, that he'd probably never EVER do! I think it would be hot actually...**

**I dare you to- kiss Kish! Lol - Gomen nasai onegai shimasu-**

Yeah, thanks to Sk8erGrl chan, I HAD to admit it. Thanks. Looks aren't really important to me though. And are you insane?

**Yowza, that is one HECK of a dare. But, being the girl that I am, Ryou is going to have to do it! (Kish comes in) **

_**Kish: Where am I? Why am I blindfolded?**_

**Hey, Kish!**

_**Kish: Yeah, Mystery voice?**_

**Would you like to kiss Ichigo?**

_**Kish: Are you seriously asking?**_

**Well, Ichigo will only kiss you if you keep that blindfold on.**

_**Kish: Oh. My. God. I am NEVER TAKING THIS BLINDFOLD OFF!**_

**(Sk8erGrl chan grabs Ryou, who is too shocked to try to run away, and pushes him against Kish, making Ryou kiss Kish)**

**Whoa, baby! That is........ disturbing. But still very funny! Tim Burton! Are you getting this?**

_**Tim Burton: Oh, I am GETTING it all right.**_

**Take him away Oogie Boogie!**

**(Oogie Boogie takes Kish who is blushing and smiling like a twisted idiot)**

That. Was. The Most. Disgusting. Thing. I have ever. Done.

**Wow... well, here's Question two from Angelgirl18647:**

**1) I kind of feel sorry for Ryou. No, I'm not a fangirl, just a girl who feels sorry that your locked up by Sk8erGrl chan. She makes what I do to my characters look sweet. WAY TO GO SK8ERGRL!**

**2) Do you think Ichigo is going to kill you after you kissed her in that one chapter?**

**3) If she does, can I have your stuff so I can sell them to Ryou fangirls on Ebay? A lock of your hair should have me set for life!**

Well, thanks. Being locked in this STUPID fudge factory really, and truly, stinks. And, I bet that YOU don't treat your characters this way. (Glares at Sk8erGrl chan)

**(glares at Ryou, and then kisses him) You're sooooo cute when you're angry!**

Sigh. Anyways, Ichigo wouldn't EXACTLY kill me. She would strangle me for a couple of minutes, let me catch some air, and then start throwing objects at me. And no, I don't give my things away to freakish female stalkers.

**Psh. Who said they were freakish female stalkers?**

What do you mean?

**What do you mean 'what do you mean?'**

Huh?

**Maybe they aren't freakish female stalkers.**

And they're what?

**Maybe some of them are freakish MALE stalkers.**

Oh my aching cerebrum....*

_**(Gingy the Gingerbread man from 'Shrek' pops out of nowhere.)**_

_**Gingy: Hello, kids! Some of you are wondering, so... The cerebrum is the left part of your brain. Or was it the right? Well, it's either the left OR right side of your brain. **_

**Thanks for clearing that up, Gingy! You rock! Say 'hi' to Shrek for me when you get the chance, kay?**

_**Sure, Sk8erGrl chan! Anything for someone who repaired my gumdrop button!**_

**No prob! Well, here's Question three from I love penguins:**

**I have a dare**

**1. I dare you to pierce your eyebrow and lips.**

Are you kidding?

**No. She's not. And NOW, bring in Jack Skellington, from 'Nightmare Before Christmas!'**

What's HE going to do?

**He's our special piercer person.**

Piercer person?

**Yeah. Is there a PROBLEM?**

Besides me getting pierced in wrong places?

**Tch, it could be WORSE you know. You could be dared to pierce your belly button.**

Now THAT is a disturbing thought.

_**Jack Skellington: Hold still, Shirogane. ( pierces Ryou's eyebrow and lip)**_

**Wow...**

Owww! That hurt! And now I look like a freako. Only worse.

**Fine. You MAY take it off.**

Thank god. (Takes off the brow ring and the lip ring.)

**Here's Question** **4 from Iloveryoushirogane:**

**Sk8erGrl chan, can I untie Ryou? I mean, I want to help him. Iwoulddoanythingtoprotecthim. -blushes furiously-**

**Awww! That is so sweet of you to care so much for Ryou chan! Even though he is a meanie who steals brownies from innocent bunny rabbits.**

I never stole brownies from a bunch of rabbits.

**He-llooo? -points to bunny ears on head- have you forgotten that I'm half bunny?**

No wonder I hate rabbits.

**Pooey. You're a butt face... (kisses Ryou) You're so cute when you're a butt face! Oh, and sure, you can untie Ryou, Iloveryoushirogane! **

**Iloveryoushirogane: (unties Ryou)**

Phew, finally! Freedom!

**Not so fast, Ryou, old buddy, old pal. You are stuck here, remember? I have the keys.**

Sigh. So much for that escape...

**Well, anyways, here's Question 5 from May5000:**

**This is perfect torture for Ryou! Okay, here are my questions!**

**1) Ryou, are you crazy for Ichigo?**

**2) Ryou, how do you feel about crushing on a younger girl?**

**3) I dare you to -grins evilly- kiss everybody on the show, including Berri, Minto, Ichigo, Zakuro, Pudding, and Lettuce!**

**4) I dare you to kiss Zakuro and Lettuce and the kiss has to last for 1 minute! I know I'm evil!**

**5) I know you're going to kill me for this but, I dare you to tell Ichigo you like her!**

**Well, I try my best to torture Ryou, without actually damaging him. -smiles-**

Thanks a TRILLION, Sk8erGrl chan. Well, anyways, am I crazy for Ichigo? Don't make me say it again, May5000! I guess I don't care if I crush on a younger girl.

**My god! She's like, 4 years younger! **

Thanks for pointing out the obvious, baka rabbit.

**Humph! For that wise crack about my bunny-ness, you WILL PAY! Bring 'em in! (The mews, the aliens, Masaya, and Berri come in)**

What the heck are THEY doing here?

**They're here because you need to smooch every last single of them! NO EXCUSES! So pucker up, precious! (Is it me, or do I say 'pucker up, precious' a lot?)**

**(2 minutes and 20 seconds later...)**

Good god! That was DISGUSTING!

**Yup, it sure as heck was disgusting. Fun to watch though.**

Thanks for the sympathy, Sk8erGrl chan.

**Your welcome! Here's Question 6 from Unknown Onee- Sama:**

**XD This was hilarious!!**

**Questions!!:**

**1. Do you like fangirl stories? :D If you do, then you should visit my profile. That's pretty much all it has. But I'm gonna make a few that aren't fangirl stories. XD**

**Dang, I usually have more then this. Oh well... I love talking to you, Ryou! ^w^**

**Arigatou! My hilarious- ness is for everyone to enjoy! **

Do I like what? Fangirl stories? Last time I checked, I was a guy that doesn't read some sappy fangirl junk.

**Check again, you goofy goober...**

What?

**Nothing! Nothing! Ignore my random- ness. Eheheh. -clears throat- any ways, Question 7 from AngelicBaby X3:**

**this one's for Ryou!**

**I want a kiss! You've been giving everyone else kisses 'cept me. Will you pwease kiss me. I feel lonely. -makes a sad puppy face-**

Yeah, yeah, whatever. -gives Angelic-baby X3 a kiss- Happy?

**Oh, I'm positive she is! I mean, pft, who wouldn't be? Any who, Question 8 from I love penguins:**

**Okay, you're going to regret that smirk you gave me, Ryou.**

**1. I dare you to go on a date with... Kish.**

**Have fun Ryou.**

Fun? What kind of sick fun is that?

**Ooooh! Ryou, after your little trip to the haunted mansion, and your confession to Ichigo, you'll be going on a dream date with tonight's most eligible bachelorette, Kish!**

You've GOTTA be kidding.

**I don't kid, Ryou chan, I make weird jokes that shun the daylights.**

YOU shun the daylights.

**Aww! Thanks, Ryou! But it's too late for flattery. Here's Question 9 from HeyHaiPotatos:**

**(Sighs remembering her first glance at a TMM manga.) I was a IchigoxRyou fan when I first heard of TMM, but... NOW I HATE ALL OF YOU WHO LIKE ICHIGO, she can make her own choice!**

**Questions! (And dares... most likely a dare or two)**

**1. Why is your name Ryou?**

**2. DARE TIME! I dare Ryou to stay in a locked room filled with explosives and killer ninjas/SWAT team members for 30 seconds! Don't worry, Sk8erGrl chan, he'll live. And now...**

**3.(kicks door down with combat boots on and dashes into room, laser blasts Ryou's licorice whips, grabs his arm, blasts a hole in the wall to reveal Gary, Cosmo, and Sheen with similar laser guns to escort Ryou out of the fudge factory, and pushes Ryou through the hole to be caught by Gary and slowly carried to a floating car)**

**RUN RYOU RUN!**

**-takes out a walkie talkie- We've got a live one. Mayday. Mayday.**

**(Magical alien pixie horses fly out of nowhere, grabs Ryou, and take him back safely to the factory, and then, magical time traveling elves come out of nowhere and rebuild the wall.)**

**Phew, good thing that's over!**

Man, I was almost out. Anyways, I have no idea why my name is Ryou. And what?

**You heard her. -shoves Ryou in a room filled with explosives, killer ninjas, SWAT team members, and mangy bunny rabbits.- **

**-Out of nowhere, you hear the music 'Everybody was kung fu fighting!!!! Huh!-**

**-Opens door- Ryou chan? Are you okay?**

Okay? Psh. You sound as if you knew I wouldn't make it out of here alive. -all SWAT team members, ninjas are laying on the floor groaning, the bunnies are eating half their weight in strawberries, and the explosives are... oh no.-

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!**

**-fudge oozes everywhere.- This is bad. RYOU, QUICKLY! GET ALL THE ANIMALS INTO THE ARK!**

Who the heck do you think I am? Ryou Almighty?

**Well, so long for now, kids! See ya in the next chapter of 'THE RYOU SHOW!'**


	8. Chapter 8

**THE RYOU SHOW!**

**He-lloooooo Everybody!!! Welcome back to everyone's favorite show with our favorite blondie! RYOU SHIROGANE!!!**

Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm here.

**Today, is Oogie Boogie's Birthday! Say Happy B- day!**

_**My special crew: Happy Birthday!!**_

**Yay!!! Oogie Boogie is now how old?**

_**Oogie Boogie: 46 years old, and still looking awesome.**_

**O.O **

_**Oogie Boogie: What? Why's your face like that? Is your underwear too tight or something?**_

**Huh? No, no, not at all. Just- whoa. 46?**

_**Yup. I still look like a model. Right?**_

**Yeah! Totally -coughs- Here's our first question from May5000:**

**Awesome! This is good treatment for Ryou! Dares! #1 is a statement.**

**1) Ichigo's 2 years younger than you! How can you like her?**

**2)Did you know you are both 16 in the English version of the Mew Mew Power?**

**3)I dare you to jump off a 500 foot building and land on marshmallows!**

**4) Hey, Sk8erGrl chan, can I be girl security? I'll be sure no body busts Ryou out.**

**5) I dare you to dress up like a girl.**

**6) I dare you to kiss all the aliens!**

**Bye!**

I don't care if she's two years younger.

**Really? You really should care because she's a little young.**

YOUR'E telling ME that? You're like- 5 years younger than me!

**Psh.. Overexagerating...**

Well, anyways, yes, I knew that we are both 16 in the English version. Too bad I'm not the English Ryou A.K.A. Elliot. Yeah, at least my name isn't stupid. Elliot. Hehheh.

**Humph. I like the name Elliot. Phooey. Anyways, here's Question 2 from Angelic Baby X3:**

**Thanks for the kiss Ryou chan! I feel much better!**

**1. Can I have another kiss? I loved the feeling of the first one!**

**2. I also want a hug!**

**3. I dare you to eat month old fudge that was seeping from the walls were the explosives just blew through!**

**Love yas very much! Also you Sk8erGrl chan!**

**-Angelic Baby X3**

Another one? -Kisses Angelic Baby X3- AND a hug? -hugs Angelic Baby X3- Okay, I can hug and kiss random girls but eat month old fudge? That can harm my eye vision!

**How?**

Never mind HOW. I just know it WILL.

**-Stuffs month old fudge in his mouth- She shoots! She scores!**

Blech! That stuff is like a heart attack on a spoon!

**Don't overexagerate! You're being very picky today, Ryou -chan! I don't want you to upset Oogie Boogie on his -twitches- 46****th**** birthday.**

_**So? That means I get 46 birthday cakes!**_

**-Shrugs- True dat true dat.**

Thank you DJ Sk8erGrl chan. Mouthwash would be appreciated right now.

**Sure! -hands Ryou some mouthwash- **

What is THIS?

**It's 'Oxymoron Mouthwash'**

Oxymoron? As in, Oxymoron from that one old show? What was it called?

**I'll give you a hint. It rhymes with 'Sleep in The Big City.'**

Stumped.

**-twitches- OH FOR THE LOVE OF PETE!**

_**Patrick: Who's Pete? Someone I should know about???**_

**A) Pete is my super imaginary friend. B) The show was 'Sheep In the Big City'**

_**Everyone: Oh!**_

**Sigh. Here's Question 3 from tigergirl4kish78:**

**Ok, before you assume anything, no I'm not a fan girl. I love Kish and could care less about what happened to Ryou. Anyways, Ryou why are you so mean to Ichigo? I mean, she does all the work in the café and Mint sits and drinks tea. (Can I hit him with a giant rubber mallet?) -hits Ryou anyway- Do you really hate Kish? I mean, REALLY HATE HIM.**

Thanks. I don't need ANOTHER fangirl in my life. -glares at Sk8erGrl chan-

**Who? Me? Oh, no! I don't like YOU! I'm in love with ONE AND ONLY!**

I DON'T want to know. I'm mean to Ichigo because-------- O.O

**-Smirks- Let me guess. You have NO IDEA why you're mean to Ichigo, do you?**

Shut. Up.

**-Bursts out laughing-**

Shut up you dumb bunny!

**You have disgraced my bunny people! Now we shall engage in combat!**

Freak.

**THANKS MR. UNESSACARY! And, I totally hate the way Mint does nothing, Lettuce breaks tons of dishes, Pudding does a bunch of tricks, and Zakuro just scares customers away, and Ichigo breaks her behiney doing the stinky work! If I were her, I would have strangled every last stinking one of them!**

How violent.

**I know! I'm such a strong rabbit!**

No, I don't REALLY hate Kish. My script in the manga and anime said I had to make enemies with the aliens, but in real life, we're all pretty much friends.

**How kawaii! (For those who don't know, Kawaii, means 'cute' in japanese. Your welcome!)**

Kawaii?

**-sweatdrop- Ehehehheh... Ahem! Here's Question 4 from** **Kish's Kittie:**

**Oh man! That was so great! I hope Ryou doesn't hate me now... There goes that fantasy...whoo. But, still that WAS hot... Yaoi, wowza!**

**Okay -breath in- -breath out- Okay, I'm good. Sorry, just a fangirl moment. It happens XD**

**Let's see here... Next question/ dare:**

**Q: What would you do if Ichigo dumped Masaya and then came into the café and randomly kissed you?**

**D: I dare you to...sing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" in the toilet! Your voice echoes, it's like a microphone! Don't ask why I know that... XD**

**~Happy Writings!**

We don't NEED to relive that moment!

**Holy snot, Ryou, I can't believe that you DID that!**

You made me do it!

**Nope, it's too late for LIES, Ryou. -smiles the legendary Grinch smile-**

Sigh. What would I do? I would kiss her back, I guess. I mean, what else would a high school guy do when a girl kisses him?

**Not JUST a girl, but the girl of your DREAMS! -gets all shiny eyed- How ROMANTIC!!**

Can it, Sk8erGrl chan!

**Cool your beepers, Shirogane!**

Wha-?

**Never mind! Just go on!**

Go on?

**Bring in the portable toilet!**

_**- The Flying Dutchman and Patrick wheel in the portable toilet-**_

No! Anything but that!

**You HAVE to do it, Ryou! -dunks Ryou's face in the toilet-**

Fine! T-twinkle...t-twinkle...Little...Star...How I wonderrrr...what you...are. Okay, I'm done!

**Good enough. -pulls Ryou's face away from the toilet- Well, at least the toilet water got rid of the paint, and pie stains, and fudge stains, and...stuff.**

Sigh. Thanks for the update!

**Happy to! Here's Question 5 from HeyHaiPotatos:**

**-giggles uncontrollably- sorry about the explosion Sk8erGrl chan!**

**Now my questions...**

** why did you make the skirts on the work clothes a bit short? (I know the way I said that sounds... you know)**

**2. Ryou, do you wear contacts?**

**3. Ryou did you know that on the PPGZ show that a rich snob also has the last name "Shirogane"?**

**DARE TIME!**

**Ryou must wear the café uniform in the color fuschia! DUN DUN DUN!**

**Sorry Ryou, but I'm out of ideas to save you at the moment.**

**It's okay! Explosions are F.U.N fun!**

Says you.

**You say something?**

No. Anyways, I didn't MAKE the uniforms. I bought them. Blame the company that makes them. No, I don't wear contacts, but I occasionally wear glasses.

**No way! PowerPuff Girls Z? I love that show!**

You would. No, I didn't know that there's a rich snob in it called 'Shirogane'

**I didn't know either! How uncanny!**

For the record, I'm not a rich snob. Just rich. And- hey! Hey! What are you doing?

**-shoves Ryou into a room- He'll love it!**

-Ryou comes out wearing the uniform in fuschia-

**That is priceless! This will totally make an awesome Christmas video!**

Ohhhh no. NO ONE is seeing me in this thing!

**Awww! Party pooper. You're ruining Oogie's birthday.**

_**Yeah, pretty boy! You're bumming us out, dude!**_

**No, no, 'dude' went out, like decades ago.**

_**Yeah, totally! 'Dude' is totally old! Word!**_

**Sigh. We'll work on it later, Oogie. Anyways, Question 6 from** **DivaQueen52:**

**H...he kissed me. Oh my god, he's so cute, but I still like Kisshu and Masaya better. Haha, you suck and Ichigo will never love you. Let me be the host of the haunted house, the leader of the fan girls. I don't like him, but I like being evil, just check out my fanfictions.**

**Yup. Ryou can be such a drag sometimes. But he's a good smoocher!**

Good god. Thanks for the sympathy, DivaQueen52.

**Sure! You can TOTALLY be the leader of the fan girls! P.S. If you want to be one of the 50 fan girls that will be living with Ryou in a haunted mansion for two weeks (with the bunnies!), you can just ask me, and you will get to live in a haunted mansion, with Ryou, two bunnies, 49 girls like you, for two weeks!**

Oh, no.

**Oh, yes! Here's Question 7 from I love penguins:**

**I dare you to kiss Hakudosi from Inuyasha.**

**Bring him in! -Flying Dutchman and Patrick bring in Hakudosi-**

_**Hakudosi: What the?**_

**-pushes Ryou on Hakudosi, making them smooch.-**

**Wow.**

_**Tim Burton: Ooh! I'm getting this on camera! This WILL be an awesome Christmas film!**_

**I know, right? -pushes Ryou away from him- -kisses Hakudosi- Bye!**

_**Hakudosi: Huh? I've just gotten kissed by some guy, and some bunny-girl. You're cute.**_

**Thanks! Too late for flattery though, honey. Bye!**

**-Flying Dutchman takes Hakudosi away-**

**Well, here's Question 8 from Sakura10:**

**May5000. Can you join me to ban Flame Rising from fanfiction. Go to my profile for directions.**

**Flame Rising, by the way, is a flamer, p.s he/she flamed all of my stories already.**

**Anyways, let's sing Oogie Boogie a Happy Birthday! One, two ,three, four!**

**Everyone on set: Happy Birthday to you, cha cha cha.**

**Happy Birthday to you, cha, cha, cha.**

**Happy Birthday, dear Oogie, cha, cha, cha.**

**Happy Birthday to you, cha cha cha, Charming, Less is more!**

_**Oogie Boogie: That was so beautiful!**_

**Blow out the candles, and make a wish!**

_**-blows out the candles- -Oogie Boogie's wish: I wish Ryou has fun in what Sk8erGrl chan has in store for him...-**_


End file.
